


Mickpricely!

by spiky_thespian



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Arnold, Post-Canon, Talking about Disney, They're still in Uganda, just a little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiky_thespian/pseuds/spiky_thespian
Summary: So basically, I was challenged to put all of the Mcpricely tropes into one story, and this is what happened. It's actually pretty cute. Enjoy!Also the title is just a combination of Mickey (Mouse) and Mcpricely that I thought was really funny. It has nothing to do with the story.





	Mickpricely!

Connor woke up with a gasp. He looked around his room, trying to make sure that this was reality, and not the hell dream again. He had made that mistake before. This time, though, he reminded himself that the Book of Arnold very explicitly supported gay rights. He had nothing to worry about, (besides the fact that Kevin had appeared in the hell dream for the third time. This week.) Connor flopped back onto his bed with a sigh, but he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. 

He reached the end of his patience about five minutes later, and decided to get up for a glass of water. He walked into the kitchen and reached for a glass, not bothering to look around. 

So, naturally, he was very surprised when he heard Kevin exclaim, “Elder Mckin- Connor!” 

Connor jumped so hard that he dropped the glass, which thankfully didn't shatter. Still, it was enough to make him shout, “Shi-shoot!”, further humiliating himself in front of Kevin. 

“I am so sorry, Elder Price!” he apologized, “I was just getting a glass of water, and I didn’t see you, and-” 

“It’s fine.” Kevin interrupted, “I wasn’t looking where I was going, so it’s really my fault. And you can call me Kevin! We really don’t have to be that formal anymore.”

“Right,” Connor agreed, “Well, I’m just gonna go now, so…”

“Oh. Okay…” Kevin replied, and he might be imagining this, but he thought that Kevin seemed almost… disappointed? No, that was definitely not it, he was just recovering from his surprise, that was it. Still, Connor couldn’t help but smile when he got back to his room.

The next morning, Connor walked into the common area to find Kevin and Arnold loudly debating… Disney?

“Mickey?! I know everything there is to know about Mickey! Steamboat Willie is my ringtone!” Kevin shouted. 

“All I said was that Mickey would agree that the best franchise Disney has is Star Wars! It has the greatest characters, the most iconic music, and the best acting!” Arnold protested, “Although Frozen is pretty great too, especially Olaf!” 

“This is blasphemy! Everyone knows that The Lion King is the greatest Disney movie, followed closely by Beauty and the Beast, High School Musical, and Pooh’s Heffalump Movie!” 

“Um… am I interrupting something?” Connor asked awkwardly. 

“What?!” Kevin spun around, shocked, “No! We were just having a friendly conversation about Disney that got a little heated! I’m so sorry you had to see that!” 

“Actually, I thought it was cute- I mean, it’s fine!” Connor spluttered.

Kevin went extremely red, and Connor legitimately thought that he was going to pass out. 

Meanwhile, Arnold looked delighted, “I have to go!” he exclaimed with a wink, “Naba-Wakanda and I are meeting up in three hours!” 

“Wait, Arnold, you don’t have to leave yet!” Kevin protested, looking panicked. But Arnold just winked a second time and skipped off. 

“Do you think that he knows that her name is Nabulungi?” Connor asked, mostly just to break the awkward silence that had fallen. 

Thankfully, Kevin just smiled fondly, “I think that messing up her name is more of a term of endearment than anything else.” 

They were quiet for a few seconds, before Kevin asked, “So, what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Oh, well I actually like Newsies, which isn’t animated, but it’s a really great musical…” Connor shrugged, “I actually want to be on Broadway after I finish my mission, and I love tap dancing, so it was a big inspiration.” 

“Really?” Kevin asked, “That’s amazing! I haven’t actually seen Newsies, but if we can get it out here, we’ll have to watch it together.” 

“Okay,” Connor agreed, and he definitely wasn’t blushing. Trying to think of a new topic, he asked “Just out of curiosity, what are you planning on doing after the mission?”

Kevin frowned, “Oh, well… I don’t actually know. I’ve been focusing on being the best Mormon for so long that I don’t even know what I’m interested in, let alone what I want my career to be-”

But before he could finish the thought, Elder Neeley ran in and screamed, “Elder Pop Tarts was so desperate for Pop Tarts that he resorted to eating dirt!” so that was the end of that conversation. 

The next day, Connor had work at the coffee house (it was really more of a coffee shack), so he left the house early. As per usual, Arnold and Nabulungi met him there, and he gave them free drinks (hot chocolate for Arnold, tea for Nabulungi). 

However, after that, Arnold told Nabulungi to “go ahead and sit down, Net Neutrality” which was unusual. Normally they walked to their table together and held hands, and then did other cute couple stuff while Connor worked in the background. 

“Look,” Arnold started, staring at him intensely, “I know that Kevin likes you for a fact, and you need to make a move.” 

“What?” Connor spluttered. Kevin liked him? That wasn’t possible! Kevin was put-together, smart, ambitious. Connor was a complete mess. Kevin would never go for someone like him. 

“-which is why I invited him here for brunch!” Arnold finished. 

“Wait, you did what?!” Connor demanded, horrified, “You just told me that he likes me! I can’t see him now!” 

“Why not?” Arnold asked, looking thoroughly confused.

“Because! He just got even more intimidating! What if I mess things up, and he doesn’t like me anymore, or-” 

“Hey,” Arnold interrupted, “Man up! You guys are gonna get together, and it’ll be amazing! Oh, and speaking of Kevin, here he is now! You’re welcome!” Arnold whispered something to Nabulungi, and the two ran off, giggling. Connor felt positively betrayed. 

“Arnold?” Kevin asked as he entered, looking around the small coffee shop. Connor was positive at this point that his eyes lit up when he saw him.

“Oh, Connor! I didn’t know you had a shift today.”

“Yup,” Connor awkwardly agreed. 

“Listen, have you seen Arnold today? He asked me to meet him here for brunch, but I don’t see him anywhere.” Kevin sighed. 

“Um, well… I don’t think so. But you could stay here and get brunch anyways…”

“No, I couldn’t!” Kevin protested, “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“You wouldn’t be imposing!” Connor replied, (way too quickly, calm down!), “Coffee’s on the house!” 

“Well then, don’t mind if I do.” Kevin replied with a smile, sitting down, Connor noticed with a thrill, at the table closest to him.

Eventually, they struck up a conversation, and Kevin ended up staying for the rest of his shift.

Afterwards, they went their separate ways, but Connor was sure that Arnold was right: Kevin Price liked him! But how could he ask him out? Then, suddenly, an idea dawned on him. Connor grinned like a fool, and he didn’t even care who saw. 

He returned to the mission house filled with purpose. 

“Elders? I’m gonna need your help.” 

Connor explained the plan to all of them. Basically, he was going to make Kevin a romantic dinner and then ask him out, but for that to get done, the house had to be cleaned first. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Elder Church declared, clapping him on the shoulder, “We all are!” 

The other Elders nodded enthusiastically, and Connor felt joy bloom in his chest, “Thanks, you guys!” he exclaimed, beaming at them.

Then it was time to clean. The week before, the mission house hadn’t looked bad. It really hadn’t. They had all been too busy with humanitarian work to really make a mess. But then Arnold had decided to explain Star Wars to Nabulungi using homemade action figures, and Pop Tarts ate dirt, and everything was just… gross. 

However, with all of them helping, it actually went pretty quickly, and it only ended up taking about an hour. Then it was time for the real challenge, making dinner, and Connor would have to face this one alone. 

He planned to make ugali with beef stew and chapati, which was very traditional Ugandan cuisine. Thankfully, Nabulungi had been giving him cooking lessons for a couple of months, so he felt pretty prepared. 

Connor’s plans were almost completely derailed by the appearance of one Kevin Price, and a small horde of children. Every missionary had taken on a specific task, and while Connor had chosen to focus more on nutrition and cooking, Kevin had offered to help with the kids, so they accompanied him most days. 

“It’s so clean in here!” he exclaimed, “Connor, did you do this?” 

“What, me?” Connor asked, shocked, “No, it was… Church!”

“Really.” Kevin replied, seeming skeptical, “Well, tell him it looks great. I’m just here to grab my watch. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?”

“I was just.. You know… helping with cleaning.” 

“But you said that Church was the one who cleaned the house.” 

“I meant that he did most of the work, but most of us helped.” 

"Okay…” Kevin finally agreed, “Well, I’m going to go now. Say goodbye to Connor, kids!” 

“Bye!” they chorused. 

Connor managed a weak smile, but inside he was basically dying. Why had he thought this would work? This was a terrible idea!

“Get it together, McKinley!” he muttered to himself. He was fine. It would be fine. 

After that little hiccup, dinner preparation went very smoothly. The other Elders had promised to stay away for dinner, so soon Kevin would be back, and Connor would have to make his move. 

And, as if on cue, Kevin walked through the door and said, “Hey, do you know what’s going on? Arnold said there was a surprise for me-” Connor assumed he stopped talking because he had spotted the candlelight dinner spread out on the table. 

Unable to stay silent any longer, Connor asked, “Do you like it?” 

“It’s… for me?” 

“Yeah. I was pretty sure that these were your favorite Ugandan foods, but you can never be too sure, so if you hate it-” 

“No, it’s great! It’s just that… I was going to ask you out tonight, too.” 

“You were?” Connor laughed in disbelief. 

“Well yeah, Arnold’s been pressuring me about it all week.”

“Me too!” 

“So, can we eat dinner, or?” Kevin asked. 

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Connor exclaimed, intensely relieved and happy. 

“So, this is a date, right?” Kevin inquired. 

“Definitely.” 

“Great! In that case, I can tell you this secret that I’ve had for a pretty long time.” 

“What is it?” 

“You were in my hell dream.”

“Really? You were in my hell dream too!” 

“I guess it was meant to be, then.” Kevin said, grinning. 

“Guess so,” Connor agreed, easily smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
